


Shelter

by dippthetwit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, sleepy paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippthetwit/pseuds/dippthetwit
Summary: With you here, I can continue. My future unfurls before me. Even if it hurts, we all have time to heal. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This actually happens to be my first ever fanfiction.I suggest listening to Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon while reading.





	

It wasn’t always that Lance had nightmares, but when he did he rarely remembered the details. He flinched awake, a wet sheen across his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed. His blanket was stretched beneath him, the rolling and thrashing within his sleep contributing to his position. The cold air caused him to shudder, his eyes opening slowly, sweat dripping into his eyes. He kicked angrily, the blanket tangling even more under him. The dream may have decided not to stick around, but the nausea he felt within his dream definitely did. A loud sigh fell from Lance’s mouth, the bed mutedly creaking as he sat up groggy. He looked toward the entrance to his room, the blue glow of the ship straining against his eyes even more. Of course, it’d only been hours since they’d fallen asleep. Life never worked in his favor. 

Lance scowled; knowing his endeavor to fall back asleep would be fruitless. He stood, the blood rushing to his head as he did so, the sound coursing through his ears blocking the dull noise of the ever present Castle Ship. He shuffled, pulling the blanket from his bed along, toward his slippers sitting on the opposite wall. The blanket dragged behind him as he slipped into the shoes, moving toward the door with a purpose. 

Keith lay awake, a daily occurrence; the dull hum of the spaceship nothing like his alienated shack on Earth. His surroundings were lifeless, contributing fully to his chronic insomnia. The sleep he got was a godsend. And when he never fully did sleep, he was up hours before the others, skimming across the ship, mulling in places the majority had yet to discover. Tonight seemed to continue on like the later, his eyes refusing to close with the incessant beat of his new home.  
Keith sat up, eyes glancing toward the door. He slid on his boots, unsure as to where he’d end up in these after hours. He vaguely knew without sleep he’d continue on a decline, however he persistently disregarded it. He breathed deeply in through his nose, taking a few strides toward the door, grabbing his coat from the hook nearby. His hand flicked across the recognition pad and unexpectedly his eyes met tired blue ones as the door slid open. 

They walked in silence, Lance’s feet scuffing through the halls; Keith’s unconsciously causing a clamor. The quiet was an unlikely sight for the usually bantering and stubborn paladins. However, unable, or even unknowingly, neither broke the silence, a tense air around the two. Their destination was unknown, showing in the path they walked, following an unseen line down hallways they didn’t even know existed. And yet, like gravity, the two somehow ended up within the main control room, a wide array of stars staring back at them. The constant blue glow was the only thing illuminating the room, silence now even filling a place always so bright with chatter. 

A quiet gasp escaped Lance’s mouth, Keith’s head turning toward him, violet eyes following the other’s line of sight. Keith’s eyes widened, sucking in the breath Lance had let out, his head pounding with the movement. 

Shiro sat at the ship’s hull, his eyes searching for something, unknown, within stars. Awoken by a tear jerking nightmare, the oldest of the five decided it best to keep awake, his sanity at stake. He sat, his head rested upon his hand, his elbow upon his knee. His body held a tense stance, unable to keep calm. Shiro didn’t think he’d ever been calm in his months floating through space, nothing able to revert his forever ridged posture. His chest heaved, a deep breathe flowing from him. He looked down toward his Galra forged hand, his eyes burning slightly from an oncoming onslaught of tears. He choked it back, clenching the metal of his hand, a gruesome sound ricocheting through the chamber. 

The sound of footsteps broke his concentration, his eyes blinking in a somewhat dumbfounded matter, unsure as to why anyone else was awake. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, his head turning slowly to meet that of the blue paladin. A tired smile met his eyes, a blanket sliding around his shoulders, feet stretching out next to him. A sigh sounded from his left, his head turning faster this time, to watch as the red paladin sat beside him, the youngers legs curling up to his chest. The breath he was holding slid from his throat, warmth replacing it. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” muttered a tired Keith. His violet eyes skimmed the star filled sky, the cockpit’s glass reflecting within his view. Shiro nodded, turning back toward Lance. His blue eyes watched Shiro minutely, distraught for someone else’s good as he always subconsciously was. Shiro sighed, his alien arm sliding up onto the boy’s neck, pulling him closer, a silent confirmation that he himself was okay. Lance leaned into the touch, always one for attention.  
Concealed from Shiro, Lance’s eyes watered at the touch, the vacant longing of home flowing back with the calming gesture. His eyes grew red, the moment breaking as the lanky boy quickly rubbed at his eyes, ignoring the stares from the other two beyond. He dropped his hands to his lap, glancing with wet eyes at the others present; his struggle to hide his pain was lost.  
Keith was shocked in his own right, not ever having seen the boy across from him break as he had. But the display struck a dam, his cheeks growing red at the display, worry for the happy go lucky boy’s wellbeing blossoming within. He reached across Shiro, hand blindly reaching for Lance’s tan one. He it found it quickly, wrapping the other in a warm embrace, his other hand gripping Shiro’s leg for dear life. 

Shiro slung his other arm around the raven haired boy, his own eyes tinged with tears, a glossy distant look taking over the man’s rough features. He gripped the two like a lifeline, his mind finding solace in the other two’s warmth. 

Whispers of affirmation and love started spouting from Keith’s lips before he could stop, his hard demeanor gone. We’re here for you. We’d never leave. You keep us together. You bring us together. Who he was spouting these words at he didn’t even know, but they spilled from his lips anyway; like the tears that came from Lance’s eyes, or the way Shiro’s body let go, unbending from its forced state. He sounded desperate as he continued, his body moving even closer toward the two unconsciously, his grip on them growing tighter. 

Lance licked his salty lips, tears still flowing from his eyes as he watched the other paladin’s before him, his view somewhat blurry. He squeezed Keith’s hand, and unconsciously he moved toward Shiro, his lips sliding across the man’s cheek, the feel of scarred skin shocking Lance from his daze. He looked wide eyed at Shiro, who’s demanding eyes stared back, a look of scared shock Lance had never thought he’d see. And up he went, running from their embrace like a whirlwind, his slippers falling from his feet as he ran. But Shiro was quicker; rushing up after Lance like his life depended on it. 

And never did Lance expect to kiss someone like Shiro. The feeling of Shiro’s lips upon his own, the hard press, slow but reckless way Shiro pushed against him. He reveled in it, his tears slowing to a stop from where they came, his high-strung body relaxing as a hand curled around his neck. Lance blindly surged forward, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s body, his eyes fluttering. Shiro’s strength faltered, his feet stuttering backwards as Lance all but leaped into his arms. The empty void within his chest fluttered to life, a ticking that mimicked their breath as the held each other. 

The breath on Lance’s face as Shiro pulled away brought him back, a snarky smirk growing upon his face as he snickered. It slowly burst, like a star exploding, his laugh bouncing off the soundless walls. And he was held tighter, Shiro’s face colored a bright red, a smile larger than life resting on his lips. Lance’s eyes widened as he remembered the red paladin, his arms flailing as he struggled out of Shiro’s grip. He ran, his body falling forward as he did, almost tripping in his haste. He spread his arms wide, falling onto a dazed and surprised Keith. 

A slam rung through the buzzing room, Lance’s hands framing Keith’s face, his shocked violet eyes dancing with emotions. “Trust in me.” And Keith was enveloped in white hot heat, his face reflecting the surge of warmth, turning a deep embarrassed red. He shut his eyes tight willing away his nerves, his hands climbing Lance’s arms towards his neck. He grabbed at the other boy’s brown hair with vigor, pushing up farther onto the boy’s scalp. With a gasp he moved, his lips brushing against Lance’s as easily as their conversations would’ve progressed. And Lance lost his balance, falling onto the shorter boy, their lips smashing together, teeth clinking, but it did nothing to stop the rush. Teeth and tongues, warm hot like honey in tea, it slid through Keith’s veins, igniting him. 

As soon as it started, Lance was pulled from his spot a top Keith, Shiro chuckling down at them as he pulled the blue paladin up, thrusting a hand to Keith when Lance was steady. He pulled, Keith flying into strong arms. Lance watched, Shiro sliding a hand up Keith’s cheek, the smaller man leaning into the contact. He smiled, a weight lifting off his chest, as the two before him kissed gently, something all their own, something Lance loved all by itself. The way Keith looked safe, and Shiro looked calm, how they held each other in their arms. He couldn’t help sneaking forward, his arms encompassing the red and black paladins, his hands a heavy weight on their hips.

He knew in that moment, staring at the stars through a glass barrier, his chest full of butterflies, he’d found shelter. A new home, a new hope when he thought all was lost. He’d found peace in the pieces of himself. Even if memories of Earth continued to plague his mind, he could move forward, believing in the future. 

“I’m not alone because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: dippthetwit.tumblr.com  
> My Wattpad: vissionsandfrissions


End file.
